While utility trailers are most useful for moving objects, goods, articles and other merchandise, they have two big inconveniences and disadvantages. Pulling trailers, generally, by cars or pick-up trucks is not easy, especially when moving backwards or parking. This inconvenience is increased as the trailer becomes bigger. Further, a relatively big space is necessary to store them.
The market offers a huge variety of trailers, for almost all needs. There are manufacturing factories if a custom designed trailer is needed whereby people can choose between large and smaller trailers depending on what is needed to be hauled.
Typically, utility trailers have a fixed bed that cannot be changed unless parts are added or removed.
If people or industries need a trailer and haven't enough room for storing it, they can currently choose trailers that fold to decreased their storage size. However, they cannot be used in their folded states to transport or store merchandise.
Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer that can be used as a large trailer or readily modified to a shorter trailer, and vise versa.